Delirios de Media Noche
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Entre las sábanas, enroscado con tu cuerpo, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar...reflexionar acerca de mí, de mi ser, mi pasado, mi futuro... Y por supuesto, sobre ti... KuroxFye


**Delirios de Media Noche**

**By Nameless Anami**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Imágenes se mezclan en mi mente, en un embrollo de confusiones, deseos, desesperanzas, sufrimiento…

¿Quién soy yo, sino soy real? Acaso si escucho de aquellos labios pronunciar las palabras tan deseadas, ¿serán dirigidas a mí y no a la ilusión de mi nombre? Una vorágine de sentimientos abolla mi pecho, provocando una terrible y dolorosa hinchazón. Envuelvo con estos delgados e impuros brazos mi mancillada y frágil figura, nadando entre las aguas rojas que representan mis sufrimientos pasados, mis memorias presentes y mis deseos futuros.

¿Cuándo se apartará esta culpabilidad? ¿Cuándo se atreverá a dejarme tranquilo y permitir a mí ser respirar? No tengo idea, ¿acaso podría suceder? Mí tan esperado sueño…

Veo tu reflejo entre los cristales rotos de mis recuerdos, alzando mis alas e intentando alcanzarte tan inútilmente, como una mosca atraída por la luz, como un pequeño e indefenso pato embelesado con la fuerza y destreza de un dragón, como una mariposa que desea tocar la luna. Cuan estúpido puedo llegar a ser…

Soy todo y no soy nada, entonces, ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy?... entre mis mas locos e imposibles sueños te veo, te huelo, observo aquellos amatistas que se comparan sólo a las perlas rojas que emanan de tu cuerpo, a las mismas que me has vuelto adicto, a las que soy dependiente, sin importar qué…vivo por ellas, por ti; una existencia que no deseaba más, pero que al mismo tiempo, anhelaba a gritos.

¿Pudiste escuchar los llantos agónicos de mi corazón? ¿O es acaso sólo por tus malditos deseos sin fundamentación para mi cabeza?

Eres tan simple y a la vez, tan complejo…cuando pienso que lo sé todo de ti, haces una jugada que no esperaba, sorprendiéndome por tu nobleza y tu bondad, oculta debajo de tu seño fruncido y tus muecas de demonio.

Piel, morena y tostada, atrae mis deseos por algo distinto a mí, tan papucho y carente de color, carente de vida, de propósitos verdaderos, inmerso entre farsas que descubres poco a poco, ya sea por mis labios, por los de otros o de tus propias suposiciones.

Me retuerzo entre la seda blanca de éste limitante entre tu carne y mi carne, todo mi ser se convulsiona placenteramente mientras permito a tu nobleza penetrar a fondo mi virginal santuario, la piel inerte se eriza y sonroja, empapando el cuarto de aromas varios, despedidos por las perlas salinas que recorren nuestros cuerpos.

Vitae, ¡Oh! Tu exquisita sangre…seduciendo mis sentidos al compás de los vaivenes que marca tu cuerpo en éste frenético vals, acompañado de la música producida entre ambos, y el vino que proviene de tu masculina faz.

Volvernos uno es mi deseo, aunque pareciere que éste es el punto de la consumación absoluta; vidas unidas por el destino, sangre mezclada con sangre, vida mezclada con vida, memorias conjuntas, sueños similares, que cambian en el transcurso del tiempo para volverse una sola ente.

Tu masculinidad toca la cúspide de mis placeres, mis nervios llegan a su límite y mi goce roza los confines más inesperados de persona. En medio del cansancio y la satisfacción, desfallecemos para formar un capullo con nuestras carnes…intercambiando expresiones, sentimientos y demás cursilerías.

Puedo saber lo que piensas, con tan sólo mirar aquellos puros ojos ocultos bajo un seño fruncido, entender lo que dice tu alma, sincera y despistada, rezagada bajo una capa de indiferencia; todo en ti parece tan renuente y lejano, pero siempre cálido y cercano…por ello estoy tan inmoralmente atraído a tí, deseándote a pesar de los límites impuestos por una sociedad.

-Obtuviste de mí lo que deseabas, mago estúpido-rió por lo bajo al escuchar tus labios articular palabras frías, pero estoy acostumbrado, mostrar sentimientos, aunque los tengas, no es lo tuyo, tal vez es una de tus cualidades que enloquece mis sádicos fetichismos.

-Lo mismo digo, Kuro-rin-Sinceras sonrisas que sobresalen de mí sólo en estas ocasiones, tal vez porque tengo una razón por la cual sobresaltarme-Un deseo desencadena otros, cada uno mas imprudente y sucio que el anterior-paseo mis dedos pro aquella protección firme, amplia y cálida, tanteando la firmeza de los pectorales, comprobando tu fuerza animal-O tal vez…más desesperado y profundo…

-Sabes que no comprendo tus complicados delirios-me vuelves a reprender, aunque bien lo acepto, declarándome culpable-habla claro, mago de pacotilla-aprietas mi cintura y no puedo más que exhalar aquellos cantos indecentes que sacan de tus labios sonrisas lascivas y complacidas; correspondo el gesto, lo mejor será dejar de pensar.

Mis colmillos fieros se muestran mientras te observo bajando el rostro a causa de la posición, relamo mis labios, respondiendo así a tu propuesta, arrimándonos más, jugueteando nuestras carnes con erotismo, devorando nuestros labios, reconociendo nuestras pieles deformes por nuestros últimos sacrificios…tu vida, mi existencia; tu brazo, mi magia.

-Sé más silencioso esta vez, el mocoso debe descansar para cuando partamos mañana-escucho tus regaños, rio por tu cinismo; esos ojos parecen contradecir tus propias palabras. Por este momento, el mundo es ajeno a nosotros…pero mañana, regresaremos a la cruda e insensata realidad, con el fin de cumplir nuestros destinos y deseos-Te odio, Yuui…-me susurras al oído, haciéndome soltar el más erótico sonido desde mi garganta al escucharle murmurar mi nombre; volviendo con las danzas eróticas más sensuales que este cuerpo ha sentido jamás; tu sonrisa me cautiva y tus labios me devoran de una manera distinta a la que yo lo hago contigo, saboreando mi cuello sin que la sangre sea necesaria...

-Yo también te amo, Kurogane-nuevamente, inmersos en nuestro mundo, dejo mis reflexiones existenciales a un lado. Jamás he de olvidarlas, mi verdadero ser, mis pecados, mis dolores, mis penurias…pero ninguna de éstas preocupaciones sobrepasará el delirio y regocijo que me causa tu presencia…

Mi maldito espadachín, perro demoníaco que resguardas las puertas de mi infernal sentimiento…este cisne de alas blancas cabellos rubios, que ha quedado prendado a la supremacía de tus lunas rojas…

-Te amo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Owari!!!  
**


End file.
